


Second Time's the Charm

by fineh



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, ballroom dancing-ish, best man farkle, doctor!farkle, journalist!riley, maid of honor riley, mentions of lucaya getting married, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they both realize something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Things Take A Turn

**Author's Note:**

> #005 "I don't want to get up—you're fluffy."
> 
> posting for archive purposes

 

"Riley this is impossible," Farkle wined. Dropping her hand, he let out an exasperated groan. "I'm never going to learn how to waltz in time for the wedding."

The two of them were in Farkle's spacious apartment working on some last minute choreography for Lucas and Maya's wedding. Maya insisted that she wanted her wedding party to have at least one dance together, much to Farkle's dismay. Since Farkle was the best man and Riley the maid of honor they would be dancing together.

"Farkle Minkus I will not allow you to give up. Now, put your hand on my back and we'll take it from the top." No longer a klutzy eight grader, Riley had made it her personal mission to teach Farkle how to dance.

Farkle looked like he might protest but after a glance at Riley's face, he thought better of it.

Dutifully he took Riley's right hand in his left. "Good." Riley placed her hand on his shoulder blade, "Remember, keep your back straight." Starting the music, they were off. Farkle managed a couple of steps before stumbling.

"You're not counting," Riley scolded as they resumed their positions. "You have to count."

"I can't count and not trip at the same time," Farkle snapped. Riley let his tone slide, chalking it off to frustration. They'd been at it all afternoon and he'd yet to make any progress.

They started dancing again, this time with Farkle counting under his breath.

_1-2-3 1-2-3_

"Elbows up," Riley reminded him.

Together they glided around the room following the beat of the music.

Riley giggled inwardly at the look of concentration on Farkle's face. His brow was furrowed, gaze trained on their feet. His lips moved but no sound came out.

_1-2-3 1-2-3_

He looked...cute.

The thought caused her to falter. Riley stepped with her left foot instead of her right and in a mess of arms and limbs they both went tumbling down. Farkle twisted, maneuvering her on top of him, cushioning the brunt of her fall. Groaning he closed his eyes.

"Can I give up now?"

Riley giggled nervously, this was all her fault. He didn't need to know her lack of focus on the dance and extreme interest in him had caused this mess.

They both lay on the floor catching their breath. Farkle always did the recommended thirty minutes of daily exercise but it was nothing compared to dancing.

After a few moments, Farkle finally registered the weight on his chest.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get up now?"

"I don't wanna get up—you're fluffy." Riley snuggled further into his chest. "You're fluffier than Hazel the Hippo," Riley remarked.

That wasn't possible, he was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt he'd sweated through hours ago.

Nevertheless, Farkle laughed while at the same time feeling touched, he couldn't believe she still had that frilly stuffed animal.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, can I please get up? The floor is starting to feel a little hard."

Reluctantly Riley rolled off of him.

"One more time," she said. "This time, we're doing the turn."

Riley gave Farkle the rudiments of their next steps, after stepping and sliding across the room with her imaginary partner she came to a stop in front of Farkle.

"Ready?"

"No."

Riley rolled her eyes for the millionth time that evening.

"When I get married I'm not putting my wedding party through this kind of torture," Farkle stated.

Riley was curious, "What if that's what your wife wants?"

"If that's what you want, sure." Farkle shrugged.

Riley paused a moment before answering, "I like dancing, but not to that extent. Just me, you, and our favorite song is fine."

Farkle flashed her a grateful smile before pulling Riley flush against him. Neither of them noticing the turn their conversation had taken.

The music floated through the sound system and their bodies began to move. Determined not to look at his feet Farkle focused on Riley's face instead. Her hair was gathered in a ponytail, a few tendrils framing her flushed face. Her eyes were sparkling happily as he led her around his living room, careful not to bump into any of the furniture.

The music reached its crescendo and Farkle prepared for the turn. But being prepared didn't equate to actually being able to dance. He lifted his arm for Riley to pass under but forgot to stand still and allow her twist. Accidentally he stuck his leg out tripping Riley who began to fall backward.

His heart plummeted and he reached for her but he only succeeded in falling. He landed next to her with a  _thump._ Recovering quickly he scrambled to where she lay, frantically checking for any injuries.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His fingers trailed her arms searching for any bruises.

"I'm fine Farkle." Riley attempted to get up but Farkle placed a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down.

"Riley, please." Exasperated Riley waited for Farkle to conduct his examination. He was a resident at the local hospital and she knew arguing was futile.

Her top had risen up exposing a bit of milky flesh, unintentionally his gaze lingered. His fingers tracing a small birthmark, his brain ignoring the fact that it was past time he moved on to her foot. Instead, he focused on the goosebumps that were beginning to form beneath his fingertips. She squirmed beneath him, the movement was barely noticeable but enough to get him back on track. After checking her ankle and making sure she hadn't sprained anything he finally removed his arm from her shoulder.

"You really do have two left feet don't you Farkle Minkus?"

Sheepishly he propped himself up on one elbow, "Sorry."

"Let's just get through this wedding without killing each other."

"It's hopeless," Farkle sighed, “I'm just going to tell Lucas to get a new best man."

"I'm sure Zay is ready to take that position," Riley grinned. "But that leaves you to dance with Smackle. And I'm not sure Zay is going to like that."

Zay was very protective of his girlfriend, he understood that Smackle and Farkle had once been a thing but a dance between exes was something that would leave anyone nervous.

Farkle shifted closer to her before whispering, "I don't want you dancing with Zay either."

Riley blinked once, twice, thrice.

He was still above her, eyes as mysterious as ever. Her mouth had gone dry. She felt his eyes on her. Watching her every move. He watched as her tongue nervously came out to wet her lips, his gaze darkening with each passing second.

Her gaze flickered to his mouth and then back up to his azure eyes. His previous concern had been replaced with a heat Riley felt down to her core.

Both of them leaned forward, the space between their mouths becoming smaller with each passing second. Her heart was beating so loud she was sure Farkle could hear it. Farkle's hand cupped her face bringing them even closer. Eyelids shut he closed the gap. Then, at the last possible moment, Riley turned her head. She felt his lips, soft and warm pressing against her cheek.

Farkle stilled a moment before opening his eyes.

But Riley was no longer there. He saw the tail end of a coat before he heard his apartment door slam shut.

Shocked Farkle sat abandoned in the middle of his apartment.

What the hell had just happened?


	2. In Which She Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #024 "I think I'm in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting for archive purposes

 

Riley watched the sun set over the Friar ranch, enjoying the first moment she'd been able to get to herself all day—all week actually. The wedding flowed smoothly, working together all of their mothers managed to plan the out of state wedding down to perfection. The ceremony itself was beautiful, by the time Lucas and Maya had finished saying their wedding vows there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Their dance had also gone off without a hitch, Farkle managing to make it through the entire song without any major errors.

When they'd started playing slow songs Riley wandered away from the safety of the tent and now found herself in Pappy Joe's rocking chair. Rocking back and forth she felt herself being lulled to sleep, being Maya's maid of honor was exhausting but luckily the day was over. In a few more minutes she would say goodbye to the newlyweds and head up to the room she was sharing with Ava.

The Friars were nice enough to fly out Auggie's girlfriend, but her parents hadn't wanted them in the same room together. So, since Riley was the only girl who was still single they were bunking together while Auggie and Josh stayed together. She wasn't going to be the one who told her parents that more often than naught Ava didn't come in for the night. Riley let out a soft chuckle, Ava Morgenstern always got her way and she was sure Auggie was more than willing to comply. 

"Care for some company?"

Opening her eyes Riley finally understood what Maya had meant when she said that people turned gold. Farkle stood in front of her, his hands tucked into his pockets shifting nervously, the sun's rays casting a halo of golden light around him.  Everything  _was_  prettier at sunset. She shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts before motioning in front of her, "Not at all."

Farkle sat down a couple of paces in front of her. Getting up she took a seat next to him on the stoop, careful not to step on the many folds of her dress. Farkle was still in his suit, his bowtie hanging loosely around his neck.

"I always forget how beautiful this place is," Farkle said staring up at the sky in awe. "It almost makes me want to move here." Riley hummed in agreement watching a lone bird fly across the landscape, disappearing into the surrounding trees. Sometimes when there was a deadline looming over her head she wished she could be like that bird and fly away from all her problems. Farkle reached out tucking a loose strand of hair that had escaped its fancy chignon, startled she turned to him her eyes wide in surprise. As if finally noticing what he was doing he dropped his hand faster than Riley would have liked.

Abruptly he asked, "Why'd you run away?" He didn't elaborate, it wasn't necessary. His question was one that she'd asked herself several times since 'the incident' as she'd taken to calling it. She'd  _wanted_  to kiss him, she'd wanted it so bad it scared her.

She told him as much, "You're my best friend I don't want to lose you too." Riley spoke into the darkness hugging her knees to her chest.

Farkle sensed the undercurrent in her voice, "If you're talking about Maya you and I both know you can't lose her. You didn't lose her then, you're not going to lose her now. As for me, sorry to be the one to break it to you but you still owe me for saving your life. So you can count on me being around for another month or so." Riley leveled him with a glare, "I'm kidding. I'm here for as long as you'll have me."

"Even if it's forever?" Riley asked resting her head on his arm.

"Even if it's forever." He echoed wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Farkle reached into his jacket pulling out a flask, "Moonshine?" He offered.

"You can't be serious," Riley eyed the glass skeptically but took it nonetheless.

"I stole it from Lucas, otherwise, we would've had a drunk groom and a dead best man." Riley uncorked it sniffing the brown liquid before lifting it her lips and promptly choking as the liquid seared her throat. "Careful, it's strong," Farkle cautioned.

Riley coughed, "You could've warned me sooner!" She rasped, as Farkle thumped her on the back."

"Oops," Farkle said trying and failing to sound sorry.

Shoving Farkle she sent him flying into the dirt, "Jerk," she grumbled setting the glass down.

She felt a hand close around her wrist before she was dragged down, "Farkle no!" But Farkle wasn't listening, it was war.

"Apologize!"

"Never!" Riley exclaimed, escaping from underneath him knowing what would happen if he caught her. Climbing to her feet she started running for the tent, Maya would save her.

Farkle took off after her, laughing at her failed attempt to run in the grass. Even as she ran away from him she was a sight to behold; her dress floating in the wind, her heels sinking into the perfectly manicured lawn making her getaway even harder. He caught her, bringing her down easily. Riley was extremely ticklish, a fact Farkle knew extremely well. His fingers found her underarms and showed no mercy.

"F-F-Farkle!" Riley screeched.

"Say it." Farkle coaxed, his fingers relentless.

"I'm sorry!" Riley yelled her hands around his wrists trying to push him away. Satisfied Farkle stopped his ministrations. Riley dropped her hands, collapsing onto the grass her chest heaving, she tried to catch her breath.

Lying flat on their backs they both observed the now dark Texan sky, both of them reminded of the hours they'd spent together in Farkle's room watching his ceiling shift and change yet remain essentially the same.

"Farkle?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Farkle had thought himself in love four times in his life but only once face stood out clearer than all his other failed relationships. The one person he'd never actually dated.

He knew exactly how she took her coffee, when not to mess with her and when it was okay to distract her from her weekly column. It was because of her that he had survived the cutthroat competition that was med-school with his integrity intact. The one person who never told him that he was wasting his time and instead of "handing out lollipops"—which was how his father viewed his residency in pediatrics—he  could be sitting behind a desk, his checkbook full but his heart empty.

It was Riley who picked him up after a bad day. Riley who motivated him. Riley who took care of him making sure he was getting enough sleep on the days he worked double shifts. Riley who had pleaded with his boss to give him time off in time for the wedding. Farkle would never forget the look on Dr. Richards face when Riley had appeared out of nowhere demanding that he get time off. And after a short fight, he was set to fly out on a redeye landing just in time for the festivities.

"Yeah. I think I have. What about you?" He asked, silently wondering what her answer would be. Relationships were the one thing they tiptoed around. Neither of them willing to volunteer more than what was asked.

He heard the rustling of her dress as she turned to face him, placing her hand on his chest before whispering, "I think I'm in love." Farkle's heart stuttered beneath her palm.

He scooted closer to her, close enough to see the little flecks of gold dancing in the moonlight. Close enough to see his face reflected in those beautiful eyes of hers. His was mind was racing, praying to god that he had gotten this right. Praying he was the one who owned Riley Matthews' heart.

Lowering his head he kissed her, gently at first, scared she would push him away and flee. But this time, Riley didn't shy away, instead, she reached up tugging him down by the lapels of his jacket, bringing him even closer. Their lips glided together in sync, finally giving in to what had been building between them long before this wedding.

Reaching out he brushed his thumb across her cheek, tracing the smile that had begun to form. "I love you." Riley breathed.

Allowing her words to sink in he gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly.  The only sounds around them were the rustling trees, their soft breathing, and the distant thump of a bass where the rest of the wedding goers were partying away.

"I love you too."

* * *

 

"Well Mrs. Minkus, we made it." Riley took a look around, all of their closest friends and relatives were enjoying the food, a few joining them on the dance floor.

"Yes, we did." Both of them were beaming, content to be in each other's arms.

"Thanks for not putting me through torture darling." Farkle murmured as they swayed to the faint strums of their favorite song.

Rising up on her tiptoes Riley gave him a sweet kiss, "You're welcome."

Maya walked up to them forcing her way between them, she held up her hand which now sported two rings. "Ring power. Get lost Farkle." Sighing he dropped a kiss on Riley's forehead before making his way to where Lucas was standing looking thoroughly amused. Lucas slid him some champagne as they both sat back to watch their wives dance.

"You know if it were anyone else it would be weird," Farkle mused, hearing Maya shriek as Riley dipped her dangerously low. Catching his eye Riley winked at him and blew him a kiss, accidently dropping Maya in the process. Hopefully, the photographer had caught that. A flash in the distance confirmed his hopes.

Lifting his glass he toasted his new wife and the new life they were about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)vv


End file.
